


Cleave To You

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Borgias, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt <a href="http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/87903.html?thread=1824351#cmt1824351">
The Borgias, Cesare/Micheletto, cleave to you</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleave To You

"My Lord," Micheletto cries as he comes.

Afterwards, they lie amongst tangled sheets that smell of sweat and sex and sin, and Micheletto is content. It might be that Cesare's heart belongs to Lucrezia, but there's no doubt now that his body belongs to Micheletto.


End file.
